Je t'oublierai
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Ren a tout pour plaire, une grande maison, un superbe piano qui ne l'a jamais quitté et un physique à tomber raide dingue de son côté mauvais garçon qu'il n'a évidemment pas . Mais si tout cela n'était en vérité qu'une façade ?
1. Chapter 0

Je t'oublierai …

Il pleut…ça m'est égale, mais jamais je n'avais été aussi triste, malchanceux, j'étais, comme privé de mon bonheur, privé de ce qui m'était le plus cher .

Devant cet toile, je n'étais plus le même, elle avait beau ne rien présenté aux yeux de tous, pour moi c'était la colombe qui manquait à ma vie, la pièce de puzzle qui me faisait rire .

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, sans _elle_, rien ne sera pareil.

Je me lèverais comme d'habitude mais sans sa présence, sans celle qui complétait ce tableau, sans sa créatrice, rien ne sera pareil .

Vous savez ce que c'est, quand la personne que vous aimez le plus, part dans un autre monde qui ne peut pas être le sien ?

La peur et la tristesse que vous éprouvez à rester sur Terre ?

Non, je ne pense pas, car vous ne seriez plus en vie .

Et pourtant, j'attendais ici, qu'un miracle se produise .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Je t'oublierai

Je ne vais rien vous cacher, les artistes n'étaient que des suicidaires en manque de reconnaissance mais ça c'était un préjuger, c'était avant de la connaître .

Elle aurait pût devenir pianiste que son charme n'aurait été que plus immense, j'aurais été sa groupie, son fan en manque d'amour qui ne la voulait que pour lui et qui chaque jour rêvait de ses formes sveltes sous son corps puni de chair .

Elle s'appelait _Nana _mais ça n'avait jamais été d'une réelle importance, seule son amour m'importait, dans ses bras j'étais dans ce paradis blanc qui l'inspirait tant, je n'avais été que le fruit de son art, sa muse qui l'emportait dans sa folie artistique, elle utilisait son corps et le mien pour donner une âme à ses toiles et en transe, elle me transportait avec elle dans cet univers si pur qu'elle avait construit autour de nous .

Folie ? Schizophrénie ? Drogués ? Peut-être bien oui, mais qui êtes vous pour nous juger d'un seul regard, quand je vous aurais raconté notre vie à travers la mienne et à travers celles de mes amis, vous comprendrez l'importance de notre amour, la grandeur de notre folie romanesque .

Mais pour l'instant, seul mon petit déjeuner arrivait à me faire oublier ces moments magique .

D'un pas presque monotone, j'arrivais dans cette cuisine rouge et noir où son imagination n'avait visiblement jamais immigré mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle avait eu son atelier qui n'était que couleur mais n'avait jamais eu de véritable intérêt pour la maison en général, elle la trouvait trop froide, trop impersonnel et ne voulait en aucun cas changer quelque chose car, disait elle : Cela fait ton charme, je n'aime pas cet endroit mais le fait est que tu es trop normal tel un employé de bureau, tu n'as pas eu de vie jusqu'ici mais grâce à moi tu en auras une et tu la raconteras à qui voudras l'entendre mais je te le promet ta vie sera fantastique ! . J'étais, malgré moi blessé par ses propos, mais j'admet que ma vie n'avait jamais été très florissante, je n'avais jamais connu le bonheur, il n'était qu'éphémère mais avec Nana j'avais appris a aimer jour et nuit, a être heureux malgré moi grâce à ce sourire dont elle seule en avait le secret, je l'avais pardonner pour cette grossièreté dont elle avait fait preuve, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'elle n'avait pas tord, j'étais autant ennuyant qu'un pauvre employé de bureau, j'avais vu le gris jusqu'à sa connaissance où comme par magie je vis dans ses yeux marron une certaine malice, une lueur qui me disait qu'avec elle je ne verrais que la vie en rose et pourtant à cet époque j'avais refuser de le voir de cette manière .

Je m'avança près d'une armoire et d'une seule main saisit un sachet de thé, cela ne me ressemblait pas, j'étais bien trop zen pour le moment, aucun contre temps, j'aurais du être heureux mais au contraire ça m'énervait bien trop . Je chauffa l'eau sans un mot et me mit à la contemplation de l'eau bouillante, non décidément ça n'allait pas .

D'un geste brutal, j'arrachais la casserole d'eau et la versa dans la tasse en faisant couler rageusement le sachet de thé, étais-je perturbé mentalement ? Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, je m'énervais sur tout et rien en même temps .

Un meuble de travers, un coussin par terre finirent par m'exténuer visiblement mon engueulade n'avait rien pu faire, je le savais mais je me consolais en me terrant dans cette folie où elle m'avait hisser trop haut et je ne pouvais y redescendre tout seul, ma chute était inévitable .

Mes pas m'avait transporter dans un lieu que j'affectionnais et où ma bulle avait toujours été intact même avec l'arrivé de cette déesse . De ma main gauche, je touchais du bout des doigts le clavier qui avait si longtemps été fermer, noir comme les ténèbres et blanc comme un cygne, je ne pouvais qu'aimer ça, c'était toute ma vie, ma vie foutue en l'air pour une morte .

Et sur ce siège de velours rouge, je m'y posais, tel un inconnu j'étais timide, j'avais honte de l'avoir abandonné si longtemps et pour être plus exacte un an, un an de solitude, un an de deuil intense mais j'effleura tout de même quelques touches d'un blanc parfait, puis en étant plus entreprenant j'appuya fortement, rageusement des notes de musique, chantant de toutes mes forces, Le Paradis Blanc de Michel Berger, j'aimais ce son, l'histoire qu'il partageait, qui émanait de mon corps tel une aura dangereuse et d'un rouge profond qui ne faisait envier personne . C'était fragile et j'aimais ça, je jouais comme un forcené sur une chanson fragile, honnête et qui dégageait un amour que je ne comprenais que trop bien .

Haletant, je m'arrêta un instant en appuyant mes doigts sur les dernières notes, j'étais un trouillard et c'était ça la vérité, j'avais peur que ce Paradis Blanc n'existait pas une deuxième fois alors que les soldats étaient debout, main posé sur le front au garde-à-vous regardant l'avenir devant leurs yeux assombrit par la guerre et moi que faisais-je ? J'étais en nage pour un monde qui n'avait exister qu'en sa présence et en plus j'avais peur !

Je me levais et partais de ce lieu, pas assez de souvenir et trop de souvenir me hantait, j'aurais pu jouer du piano debout mais je n'étais pas heureux et je n'étais pas aussi libre que j'aurais voulu le faire croire à l'époque .

Soudainement, la sonnerie d'un téléphone me tira de mes pensées, je pestais contre cet interlocuteur et vu avec consternation que ce n'était pas vraiment mon téléphone qui sonnait comme ça mais bien celui de Nana . De mes mains moites, je le pris en mains et regardait avec attention cette personne qui visiblement n'avait pas su la mort de ma petite-amie à temps .

« Nana » .

Hein?! Je ne pourrais vous compter mes palpations car elles ne cessaient de s'emballer, pris de curiosité et avec les mains plus que moite je décrochais pour entendre une voix délicieuse, féminine et qui me faisait sans aucune doute vibrer.

« - Allô Hachiko ?

-Pardon ? J'étais complètement perdu, c'était elle tromper ?

-Ha ! Je vois qu'Hachiko a des choses à me dire, visiblement elle n'a pas voulu me présenter un de ces compagnons de chambres, c'est un chiot adorable oui mais c'est une cachottière de la pire espèce ! Elle partit dans un rire que je trouvais merveilleux, mais j'étais consterné sur ses mots, car oui je ne connaissais pas ce timbre de voix .

-Pardon ? Répétais-je .

-Je m'appelle Nana Ösaki, Hachiko ne t'as pas dis ?Elle semblait perplexe mais je ne comprenais pas qui était Hachiko ?!

-Mais…qui est Hachiko ?

-Nana bien sûr ! Ha la peste elle ne vous a vraiment rien raconté à ce que je vois !

- Elle est morte ….

-Hein ?

-La peste est morte …

-Ooh »

Et c'était finit comme ça, elle avait l'air dégoutée ?

Je ne sais quoi dire d'autres, elle m'avait embarrassé, blessé par des phrases que elle-même avait soudainement détestée, malgré son humour je pouvais comprendre sa réaction soudaine, elle avait raccroché et je ne savais même pas le lien qui avait entre Nana et la mienne et je ne le saurai certainement jamais, mais que pouvais-je faire à ça ?!

Cette coïncidence me laissait perplexe, je ne pouvais rien faire et mon regarde se posa machinalement sur sa photo, cette photo prise d'elle au dépourvu et qui pourtant la rendait si humaine, si ''normal'' car oui c'était le mot . Ses cheveux brun/roux jouaient avec le vent, son regard était serein et les yeux à demie fermer elle fixait une fleur blanche d'une beauté rare et ce tout en rêvassant de son petit monde, on ne pouvait distinguer à l'œil nu cet aura qui se dégageait d'elle et pourtant j'avais été présent et époustouflé je ne sus que prendre cet instant magique en photo, je ne saurai pourtant jamais à quoi elle pensait et où ce jour-là elle était partie mais j'aurais voulu être avec elle à ce moment .

Pour l'instant j'étais vivant et un regard à ma montre m'indiqua que j'allais être en retard à ce travail trouvé à la dernière minute . Sans un autre regard pour mon piano céleste, je courais à mon salon, pris une veste bleu et chaussa mes Converses à présent je pensais que ma vie allait juste être monotone et qu'une journée comme celle-ci j'en verrais le reste de ma vie .

Trier, classer, documenté, remplir, signer mon travail ne m'inspirait pas tant que ça, ce n'était qu'un travail comme un autre et ça allait remplir mon frigo pour un certain temps, je ne peux plus vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce n'est en tout cas plus possible du tout .

« -Bonjour ! J'entendais cette voix pour la première fois, une voix masculine qui m'inspirait à contre coeur quelqu'un de sympathique, une bonne chose et pourtant je ne m'en réjouissais pas .

-Bonjour . Je n'avais même pas daigné le regarder, je voulais faire ce travail et ce sans amusement .

- Oh, môsieur ne veut pas parler, môsieur est trop occupé à cirer les chaussures du Patron ? Il accentuait les ô ce qui avait eu le don de m'emmerder et je pense qu'il le savait parfaitement

-Non, pas du tout ! Je relevais la tête et de mon regard noir je le détaillais .

-Ha ! Enfin ! »

Ce con …. Il souriait comme un enfant, il avait de long cheveux noir ébène et portait une affreuse cravate rose pâle avec un de ces blousons vendu à plus de deux cent euros et qui généralement n'allait à personne … L'ironie c'est que lui, il la portait bien comme si elle avait été cousu sur lui . Je ne savais pourquoi et je n'aurais de toute façons pas pu l'expliquer, mais je l'aimais bien cet enfoiré .

« -Ren le méchant, méchant secrétaire me ferais tu l'honneur de ta présence à la cafétéria ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Je souriais moi aussi, visiblement la connerie devait être contagieuse

-Takumi Ichinose mais appelle moi Dieu, ça me suffira . Espèce de prétentieux ..

-Je pense que le surnom « Nose » irait parfaitement à ton ego .

-Salop ! Et il riait de plus bel m'emportant dans son fou rire, une intuition me disait que ça allait être un bon ami . »

On mangea tout les jours ensemble à midi trente, c'était l'heure à laquelle on prenait notre pause, il me racontait sa vie, ses conquêtes et par-dessus tout ses nombreuses infidélité mais ça en ne voyant que son visage ça se voyait il avait l'air charmant, égoïste, prétentieux et l'homme à femme qu'il était ne pouvait échapper à notre analyse et pourtant il avait embobiner de nombreuses femmes envoûtés par son corps qui et de son propre avis ressemblait à celui d'Apollon .

Mais et sur un ton plus sérieux, il me parlait chaque jour d'une femme unique et belle comme une déesse, il me décrivit ses courbes dans la moindre parcelle, son comportement lunatique qui la rendait si puissante à ses yeux et me disait à quel point ses cheveux rose onduler lui donnait un air d'ange inaccessible . D'après lui, elle s'appelait Layla Serizawa et d'après moi il s'inventait un vie amoureuse car cette femme était connue comme étant un grande chanteuse de renom et cela me paraissait incroyable qu'un jour elle puisse vraiment s'intéresser à cet homme mais comme Nana disait toujours : Le plus grand espoir devient toujours réalité parce que ce qui nous est destiné ressent notre envie et personne ne pourra le nier .

Citation que je ne voulais en aucun cas entendre et que je ne veux toujours pas entendre car elle paraissait tellement stupide que je doutais parfois de la santé mentale de ma chère petite amie mais j'avais accepté et ce sans broncher, sa vision des choses ce qui était plutôt rare quand on me connaît vraiment .

Je ne m'étais pas ennuyé et ma vie n'était monotone que retourné chez moi, une semaine que je travaille et une semaine que chaque nuit était hantée par sa personne … Non, je ne pouvais vivre éternellement comme ça elle avait hanté ses murs et moi en même temps, je ne supportais plus ses cris de plaisir qui sonnaient chaque soir dans cette chambre où couleurs et originalité était étalés sur le sol et mur de la pièce et mes pas, même si au fond de moi je m'y refusais, m'ont apporté dans une agence de vente d'habitat . Mais pris de remord, je me retournais sans y avoir mis un pied et prenant ma tête dans mes mains je me lamentais de ces nuits et je n'en pouvais vraiment plus mais je faisais face sans rien dire à personne et j'allais vaincre .

Il y a une semaine j'aurais tout fais pour être hanté par elle, par ses souvenirs car elle me manquait et c'est toujours d'actualité ! Seulement, j'ai besoin d'espace et de rencontrer d'autres personnes même si elles ne sont pas si unique que Nana, ça me suffira !

Je savais que personne ne pouvait être comme elle ni la surpasser mais j'attendais un miracle et s'il ne se produisait pas et bien, la mort sera à mon rendez-vous .

Mais ce n'est pas pour l'instant, pour l'instant je veux cette personne totalement à mon goût et qui la remplacera tout en sachant ce que je ressens toujours pour elle et ce que je ressentirais toujours pour elle, car cette folle, même morte elle me semblait fabuleuse .

Je me couchais sur le canapé, prenant mes cheveux en pique et tirant de toute mes forces, je savais souffrir en silence mais j'étais crevé d'être celui qu'elle aime .

Mes forces me lâchèrent et je m'endormis là sur ce canapé rouge qui nous avait supporter quand on avait nos mains entrelacés trop bien pour parler, pour combattre la folie et nous emprisonner dans l'Art, non il y a des fois où on ne voulait rien faire et dans ces moment-là je la prenais dans mes bras lui disait ce que je pensais au plus profond de mon être et cela nous suffisaient car elle était bien, reposée et calme et moi j'étais son amour pour l'éternité, elle me le disait et semblait l'apercevoir comme une fierté elle y repensait chaque soir, elle m'aimait et me disait : Le paradis ne sera jamais plus beau que toi, Ren . Nana avait ce magnifique sourire que je trouvais malgré moi complètement étrange et pourtant tellement attirant . Après que ce passait il ? Je me contentais de lui prouver tout mon amour entre ces draps rose qui recouvraient mon lit .

2e semaines passés et je connaissais plus la vie de Nose qu'un autre de ses amis mais ce n'était pas réciproque, il ne connaissait rien de la mienne pourtant ça n'avait pas été sa faute mais je pense que j'ai réellement un problème de ce côté-là ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance c'est surtout que j'ai peur qu'on connaisses mes sentiments et certainement que je redoute le moment où de son regard critique il me jugera .

« -Mais Allez s'il te plaît ! Dans son regard j'apercevais la vérité mais je ne voulais en aucun cas lui raconter toute ma vie

-Non, Nose il est hors de question

-Arrête de m'appeler Nose ! Il avait claqué sa main sur la table en bois et en essayant de paraître discret il la porta à sa bouche et souffla dessus

-VU ! Je m'étais exclamé en étant à moitié mort de rire, cet homme qui se disait 'fort' n'était qu'une blague à lui seul

-Mais tais toi ! Et raconte moi plutôt ta vie ! Il était énervé mais semblait sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Non hors de question, j'avais arrêter de rire et pour la peine j'avais été brutal et je ne voulais en aucun cas partager ma vie avec qui que ce soit .

-Bon ok ! Il se leva d'un coup en faisant trembler toute la table et partit visiblement énervé . »

Je soupirais à son attitude, il était tellement puéril que cela ne me donnait même plus envie de lui parler, que ce soit de sa vie ou partiellement de ma vie ou même de cette fille qui m'avait appeler et dont le nom n'était que le reflet de celui de ma petite amie .

Je partais de cet table et pris un chemin différent, je devais affronter ce que j'avais redouté le plus toutes ces années et en apprendre plus sur ma Nana .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Je t'oublierai ….

J'aurais du, j'aurais pu y aller mais une force indescriptible me laissait là devant cet demeure blanche sans univers et totalement impersonnel, neutre et stricte tout comme eux … Mais que faisais-je là ? Bonne question, je voulais me persuader de quelque chose mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils feront d'autres ?

Ils te dénigreront Ren ! Réveille toi, barre toi imbécile !

Je m'appuyais sur un vieux mur insalubre et soupirais bruyamment, je voulais savoir et les connaîtres, en apprendre plus sur eux mais jamais ils ne me pardonneront, pas pour ce que j'ai fais, certainement pas quand tout se dressait devant moi, quand toutes les accusations pointaient le doigt vers ce que j'étais, le monstre que j'étais et que je suis certainement toujours et ça je ne pouvais le nier, ils avaient parfaitement raison ! Mais juste pour aujourd'hui je voulais faire table rase de ce qui c'était passer toutes ces dernières années …

D'un pas lourd, je marchais vers ce qui était pour Nana l'enfermement et ce qui était pour moi la sentence irrévocable, c'était dur d'y aller de son plein gré mais je voulais savoir qui était réellement Nana car jamais je n'y avais fais attention, j'aimais la Nana délurée, dingue, accro à l'art et aux couleurs trop flash mais celle que je ne connaissais pas m'avait été caché et je ne pouvais ignorer le pincement au cœur que je ressentais en ce moment en sachant que son acte a toujours été voulu, ce n'était pas parcequ'elle avait un passé difficile comme elle le prétendait, non c'était surtout que ça ne me regardais en aucun point .

Je pouvais être frustré tant que je le voulais ça ne la ferait pas revenir et je n'aurais peut-être jamais la réponse que j'attend mais cela valait le coup d'essayer .

Les roses blanches qui poussait d'un jardin sans vie m'écorcha l'âme à vif, plus j'avançais dans ce jardin plus l'envie de repartir et l'envie de rester dans un coin de ma chambre fixant la vie monotone des passants me titura l'esprit mais il était hors de question de faire demie-tour et faire comme si tout ça était un long et éternel cauchemard .

Arrivé sur le seuil, je réfléchis longuement, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce que je devais faire, pas sûr de vouloir les revoirs ni de comprendre son passé .

J'avais déjà fais assez de mal, mais l'envie était plus forte que le doute et je sonna, sans appuyez longuement, espérant comme un trouillard que personne ne viendrait jusque là, qu'ils ne trouveraient pas ça très important et qu'ils me considèreraient comme un employé qui faisait la ronde dans le voisinage pour voir si tel ou tel chose pouvait être vendu à des incrédules comme eux .

Mais la réalité était tout autre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux ternes, au visage marqué par la vieillesse et le désespoir, cette même femme qui 10 ans plus tôt resplendissait de santé et riait de bon cœur aux blagues que pouvait raconter ses filles chéries, aux cheveux brun soyeux et au visage doux .

« - Que fais tu ici ? Elle me fixait de ses yeux brun noisette sans vie

-Je suis venu éclairé certain trucs …J'avais dis ça d'un ton qui se voulait doux et qui pourtant sortait comme étant brutal .

-Et qu'y a-t-il à éclairer ? Elle ne semblait pas s'être radoucit, et visiblement elle semblait être plus froide qu'avant mais était-ce réellement de ma faute cette fois ci ?

-Le passé de Nana

-Oh ! Vraiment, ça ne t'intéresse que maintenant Ren ? Elle était étonnée mais son air froid n'était pas pour autant partit .

-J'ai, quand on était ensemble du moins, oubliée qu'elle avait eu derrière elle une vie que je n'ai pas pu découvrir … Et je regrette tellement

-Est-ce que seule Nana t'importe vraiment ? Où es tu venu pour quelque un d'autre ?

-Vous n'oublierez jamais n'Est-ce pas ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier Ren ? Tu me les as prises toutes les deux …

- Je sais … je m'en veux mais je ne peux pas changer le destin Madame ..

-Elles t'ont sauver … et ce à mainte fois, crois tu vraiment que tu n'y es pour rien ?!

- Comme je vois, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à me dire quoique ce soit, je reviendrai et ce jour là j'aimerais que vous me réciter leur histoire …. S'il vous plaît .. C'est un fardeau pour moi …J'aimais Leila…. J'aimais Nana ! Une plus que l'autre cela est vrai, mais je ne suis coupable que d'aimer ! Je voulais que Nana soit ma priorité aujourd'hui et que j'oublie une fois pour toutes Leila … mais tout ce que vous me dites m'attire inéxorablement à elle ! Êtes vous au courant que jamais je ne me pardonnerai de leur morts ! ? Êtes vous au courant que depuis qu'elles sont parties j'erre comme un imbécile à travers la ville ?! Êtes vous seulement au courant de mes sentiments Madame Komatsu !? »

Je partis sans rien de plus, conscient de ma brutalité, conscient du mal que j'ai encore engendré en voulant vaincre aux côtés de mes sentiments .

Je m'étais caché la vérité, me disant que j'aimais une morte pour ses folies mais ce n'était en aucun cas la véritée …J'aimais deux mortes qui m'avait donnée en quelques années tout ce que j'avais espérer en vingt six ans .

Dans leurs yeux noisettes si semblable et pourtant si contraire, je m'y noyais comme si cela n'avait été qu'un océan de chocolat, j'avais espérer voir leurs passés à travers ces prunelles, ces mystères qui m'ont tant inspirée dans mes composition .

Avec elles, je pouvais sentir l'air frais se dégager de l'horizon, je pouvais du bout du doigt sentir les ailes d'un oiseaux en liberté, je pouvais les appeler « mes colombes de la paix » que cela n'aurait été que plus vrai .

Celle que j'avais le plus aimé était très certainement Nana Komatsu, elle était une gamine dont l'imagination ne faisait que m'étonner au fil de ses créations et pensait que si elle mettait tout son cœur, celui qui verrait la création serait charmé par les sentiments qui s'y dégageait et jamais, stupide que j'étais je ne l'avais cru, il m'a fallu sa mort pour le voir .

Elle aimait tout ce qui touchait au flash et bien sûr les fraises, c'était un de ses pêchés mignon qui me faisait rire, avec un sourire je lui disais toujours « On va croire que tu es enceinte si tu ne cesses de demander des fraises ! » Elle se contentait de me sourire, le feu aux joues en soufflant légèrement sur une de ses mèches rebelles .

Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que d'avoir un petit elle sur cette Terre m'aurait satisfait mais ça n'est jamais arrivé .

Nana était terriblement mignonne, elle avait de grand yeux et ce brin de folie qu'elle avait ne la quittait jamais mais même si c'était une créatrice d'un grand talent, elle n'arrivait jamais a bien s'habiller et me demandait toujours pour se rassurer : « Est-ce que mon goût étrange pour les vêtements te gêne ? » Je lui répondais bien souvent que seul son amour m'importait et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait .

Leila elle, elle était totalement différente de sa sœur, sa démarche était toujours assuré, son visage restait serein quelque soit l'évènement, ses cheveux bruns flottant dans l'aire assurait sa beauté .

Contrairement à Nana, elle m'a charmé par sa beauté et non sa bonté .

Souvent, elle venait dans cet pièce que j'affectionnais tant, elle restait là adossé contre le mur a m'entendre jouer une valse que j'avais confectionné pour elle alors que sa sœur venait sur ce siège de velours me tirer de mon monde et m'attirer dans le sien .

Je l'ai aimé trois ans, trois ans de pur bonheur et d'angoisse car même si j'avais la conviction que j'étais l'être le plus cher pour elle, j'avais toujours peur qu'on me la vole .

Il y eut, avant sa mort, un évènement qui m'avait rendue encore plus heureux que mes quotidiens avec ma Nana . Un heureux évènement dont rêves tout les jeunes mariés .

La naissance d'un bébé .

À ce moment là, on m'aurait dit que j'aimerai sa sœur, jamais je ne l'aurai cru ! Car j'ai voulu cet enfant et j'aurai été prêt à lui promettre la lune si elle le mettait au monde.

Il n'y a pas de suite, Leila est morte en essayant de me sauver emportant Satsuki.

C'était à la sortie de l'hôpital j'étais heureux et fatigué, je n'avais pas vu ces phares et pourtant j'aurai du . . . Mon bébé et ma femme sont morts dans mes bras, les pleures d'un bébé en pleine santé s'évanouissant dans le silence de la nuit pour s'arrêter à jamais, je n'oublierai jamais le regard de ma femme : Amour et compassion régnait dans ses yeux marrons .

Pendant l'année qui a suivit cet incident je m'étais enfermé chez moi, dans une torture incroyable, le fardeau de ne pas avoir fait mon devoir d'homme me torturait l'esprit .

Mon avenir était resté gris jusqu'à son arrivée .

Je pleurais comme je riais dans ces temps là, Nana a su m'aider, elle-même avait souffert de la mort de sa nièce et de sa sœur, elle m'a épaulée en sachant accepter leurs morts, moi j'ai juste survécu … et encore maintenant j'essaye de survivre ..

Leurs mère par contre ne m'avait jamais aimé et en la voyant aujourd'hui je comprend son calvaire, pas de petits enfants pour la réconforter, plus de filles et un homme plongé dans l'alcoolisme pour oublier son désarroi .

Je m'en veux réellement, mais je ne peux plus être dans le passé, je dois le vaincre, je dois en savoir plus sur ce qu'elles étaient avant pour faire mon deuil .

Je ne faisais qu'attendre un miracle de plus .

Je n'avais pas de but précis à vrai dire, j'étais entré dans plusieurs supermarchés en maudissant mon caractère, je n'avais pas été doux mais je préfèrais en finir au plus vite et au lieu d'y retourner, j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou et continua sur le chemin du retour vers ma lugubre maison .

Mais j'ai vite été arrêter par une voix féminine tranchant le froid de la nuit .

« -Hey vous ! »

Cette voix ?! ….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Je t'oublierai

« -Qui êtes vous, j'étais aveuglé par cette beauté mais essayais tout de même d'être neutre.

-Nana Osaki, chanteuse amatrice et une très grande amie de Nana Komatsu . Elle me l'avait dit comme si c'était toujours d'actualité, je restais intrigué par cette créature, que faisait elle ici ?

-Oh … Et vous êtes là pourquoi ?

-J'ai voulu voir la mère Komatsu, mais en chemin je vous ai vu vous entrain de lui parler, c'est pas mes affaires mais vous savez elle ne vous dira jamais rien .

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?! J'avais haussé la voix, m'énervant sur cette femme sans gêne qui avait honteusement épié notre discution .

-Parcequ'elle n'a plus que ça … Ses souvenirs .

-Est-ce que vous êtes débiles ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle vit encore grâce à ses souvenirs ?!

-Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que quand vous saurez tout de leurs passés, vous les oublierez ? ! Elle avait crié, dans ses yeux noir je pouvais voir un mélange de haine et de tristesse, elle m'avait secoué et je me rendais compte des conneries qui pouvait parfois franchir ma parole . »

Oui, elle avait raison ! Je n'aimais pas l'admettre mais leurs souvenirs, leurs passées ne pourront jamais atténué l'amour que je leur portais et je ne pourrais jamais être tout à fait satisfait … Mais bon dieu je voulais les oubliers !

Que ce soit une ou l'autre, je ne peux plus vivre avec tout ces regrets, je ne peux plus voir les enfants joués dans le sable car j'aperçois tout les jours Satsuki et tout les jours je pleure devant cet toile qui représentait tellement la liberté et la folie de Nana … Je vais devenir fou !

Je ne regardais plus cette ' chanteuse ' mais j'entendais le son de ses talons sur les dalles ça me rassurait elle restait là à me voir me lamenter, elle cherchait peut-être un moyen de me réconforter, qui sait ? Mais dès que ses pas s'arrêtèrent, le son de sa voix retentit dans un chant mélodieux .

« -Comme un morceau déchirée qui a disparu

Parmi la foule

Mes yeux ont finalement perdu la vue de ton visage

J'attends encore un moment espérant désespérément

Qu'une étoile filante apparaisse

Si les vœux se réalisent vraiment

L'amour peut-il vraiment être pour toujours ?

Demain sera peut-être trop tard pour changer.

Mais les souvenirs de notre histoire partagée semblent

S'éloignés de plus en plus chaque jour .

Tears from. Polaris des pensées qui sont inexprimées

Pour nous qui vivons désormais dans deux mondes différents

Tears from. Polaris tes yeux sont rouges après avoir pleuré .

Des promesses trempés sont submergées dans mon cœur .

Je lève la tête et je vois que l'amour est parti .

J'attends encore un moment espérant désespérément

Qu'une étoile filante apparaisse .

Si les vœux se réalisent vraiment .

L'amour peut-être vraiment être pour toujours ?

Demain sera peut-être trop tard pour changer

Mais les souvenirs de notre histoire partagée semblent s'éloignés

De plus en plus chaque jour .

Tears from. Polaris des pensées qui sont inexprimées .

Pour nous qui vivons désormais dans deux mondes différents .

Tears from. Polaris tes yeux sont rouges après avoir pleuré .

Des promesses trempées sont submergées dans mon cœur .

Je lève la tête et je vois que l'amour est parti .

Quand la bonne personne ne peut pas attendre le bon moment

À l'instant où nos mains se sont séparés, l'amour que nous partagions

C'est déchiré en deux parties .

Tears from. Polaris des pensées qui sont inexprimées .

Pour nous qui vivons désormais dans deux mondes différents .

Tears from. Polaris tes yeux sont rouges après avoir pleuré .

Des promesses trempées sont submergées dans mon cœur .

Je lève la tête et je vois que l'amour est parti . … »

Cette chanson me donnait des frissons, elle partageait mes sentiments, ils s'entraînaient dans une valse folle et extenué j'avais l'impression qu'ils embrassaient sa voix magnifique . Je la regardais ébahi, je n'avais jamais vu une telle performance, une voix aussi forte et pleine d'émotions, je l'ai vu trembler d'excitation ? De tristesse ? Je ne savais pas, mais c'était incroyablement fabuleux .

Avec cette voix extraordinaire, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle pourrait faire des miracles .

J'avais été épanouie ne serait ce que deux minutes mais je voulais encore plus et toujours plus, elle me faisait revivre et j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, je voulais m'éclipser ce soir avec elle, sur cette mélodie, nous chanterons notre amour perdu en duo je suis certain qu'on est doué et ensemble ce serait mieux mais je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec elle .

« -Ren, ce chuchotement me sortait complètement de mes pensées, je n'ai pas réalisée tout de suite, mais comment connaît-elle mon prénom ?

-Hein ? Tu … ?

-Je me souviens maintenant ! Elle s'est exclamée en se retournant, je l'avais enfin devant moi, quelques larmes avait perler sur ces joues rosées, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon .

-Pardon ? Je n'arrivais tout de même pas à comprendre .

-Hatchi m'avait parlé de toi ! …. D'un coup, elle s'est tût, paraissant gêner .

-Ha bon ?! Et qu'avait-elle dit ?! J'avais changé complètement de pensées, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait pût dire sur moi, si elle m'avait complimenter ou avait dit quelque chose à Nana que j'ignorais complètement .

-Oh … Elle … Tu sais, ce n'est pas très important, elle m'a parler de toi .. C'est suffisant non ?

-Hum, je suppose que ça devrait me rendre heureux pour l'instant … je pensais qu'aucun de ses amis ne connaissait mon existence .. C'était dur à imaginer !

-Non, elle prenait régulièrement contact avec nous …

-Nous ?

-Oui, Nobu, Layla et moi .

-Layla ? La chanteuse ?!

-Oui, oui… Je sais elle paraît froide, je lui dis tout le temps de moins tirer la tronche mais visiblement elle ne semble pas comprendre ..

-Ce n'est pas ça …Je repensais à ma discution avec Takumi, s'il le savait il voudrait à tout prix rencontrer les amies de la personne qu'il aime tant mais il n'avait aucune chance c'était évident …

-Ha … Tu sais, elle nous a souvent parler de tes exploits au piano, j'ai trouvé ça génial dés la première fois, c'était mes folles années, je voulais monter un groupe de rock ..

-Et ça a changé ?

-Layla nous a en quelques sortes « trahit » elle en avait marre de jouer dans le Smile café et du coup elle est partit en France dans les riches quartiers, quelque un la vue chanté dans la galerie de Paris .. Et là voilà dans Trapnest, fortuné et oubliant petit à petit ses amis . Qu'elle idiote ! Un rire sortit de sa bouche malgré elle mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle était vraiment triste .

-Tu n'es pas obliger de faire semblant d'être heureuse ! Malgré moi je lui faisais remarqué son absence de sourire, je haïssais ce côté franc … »

Elle ne disait rien, j'avais touché la corde sensible et je m'en voulais déjà, malgré les apparences, elle semblait à présent fragile et petite.

Sous ses airs de rockeuses, froide et cruelle elle était tout mais dès qu'une de ses larmes coulaient sur ces joues, elle semblait plus «humaine».

Elle était désorientée sans cette face, et comprenant son désarroi je la pris dans mes bras, quelques larmes frôlèrent ma main et la pluie commença à tomber, comme dans un magnifique compte de fée je lui dis qu'il ne suffit que de sourire et que peut-être elle ira mieux, malgré ça n'y croyant pas non plus je commençais à la serrer encore plus fort, je ne voulais pas voir ses larmes .

Ma main gauche s'égara dans ses cheveux noir ébène et fermant les yeux je me mettais à apprécier cette pluie et ce sentiment de bien être .

« - Nana et Leïla devait être heureuses avec toi … non ?

- Je suppose, oui

-Tu es doux et calme … Tu as des doigts de pianiste et un caractère remplie de franchise, que demander de plus ?

-j'aurais du endurer les coups à leurs places .

-NON ! Elle avait crié se dégageant de notre étreinte

-Hum ?

-Non, car sinon tu ne serais pas ici, tu ne serais pas touché par mes pleures ni par cette chanson ..

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a que ça qui t 'intéresse ? J'étais perplexe .

-Bien sûr que non … à toi seul, tu sembles être une personne unique .

-Tout le monde est unique ..

-Je suppose que je te trouve une qualité de plus ..

-Est-ce que tu le dis à tout le monde ? Je riais presque comprenant qu'elle voulait me faire un compliment .

-Bien sûr que non …Tu sais qu'il pleut, Ren ?

-Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à foutre, Nana ? »

Elle s'est contenté de me sourire comme une gamine et de me laisser là en plan, je ne savais pas quoi faire la suivre ? Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire chez moi .

« -Tu me laisses en plan ?! J' avais crié pour qu'elle entende cette dernière phrase »

Cette femme … Elle ne s'est même pas retournée et levant son bras, elle me fit un doigt d'honneur, qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais très certainement brisé sa fierté en la prenant dans mes bras et en la contredisant, son égo en a pris un coup et cela me faisait rire .

Ce n'était vraiment qu'une gamine après tout et me retournant moi aussi, je partais sur une route pleine d'indécision et de questions .

_« Tu sais Nana, dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que ce quelque chose que je n'avais plus depuis la mort de Nana et Leïla réapparaîtrait avec toi, j'en suis heureux . »_

J'ai décider de faire abstraction de tout ces doutes et toutes ses questions qui tournaient continuellement dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas quoi dire ..

Je ne saurai jamais les revoirs et leurs souvenirs, leurs passés m'est chère .. Mais comment le dire à la mère Komatsu, j'ai l'impression d'être cruel avec elle, elle a déjà tellement fait, elle m'a accepter malgré ses doutes, ses pleures et son désacord .

Sans que je le sache, mes pas m'entrainèrent vers un endroit où je n'avais plus été depuis un an … au cimetière .

Je me dirigeais vers deux tombes qui se distinguait des autres, bizarrement elle était plus colorer, chaque année on pouvait y retrouver des roses rouges sur celle de Leïla et des freesias de toutes les couleurs sur celle de Nana, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, cela les représentaient bien il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus .

Leïla était plus glamour que Nana, Nana était encore une petite fille délurée je me le disais tout le temps dès que je voyais leurs beaux visages sur les photos qui me sont précieuse et même dans mes plus tendres souvenirs je me vois encore, les bras remplie de roses rouges devant Leïla qui avait les larmes aux yeux et la prenant dans mes bras je lui disais à quel point je l'aimais et devant Nana, je souriais comme un fou prêt à renouer avec le destin, des Freezias entre les mains et cette satanée coiffure hippie qui me barrait le visage, elle se contentait toujours de me sourire et de m'embrasser comme jamais, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'émotions et je devais faire le meilleur pour lui soutirer quelques larmes salées mais au final c'était toujours un bonheur de la voir rouge d'émotions .

Doucement, comme si c'était quelque chose de délicat, je pris une des roses et la sentit, j'ai eu ne serait ce qu'un instant l'impression de sentir cette main délicate sur mon épaule mais ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, malheureusement …

Je me tournais vers les Freesias d'un blanc époustouflant et la pris dans les mains en faisant attention aux détails de cet magnifique fleur .

Mais les fleurs que j'admirais étaient à présent enterrer et quelques larmes salées coulèrent sur mes joues, rejettant la tête en arrière je poussa un soupire de tristesse et de nostalgie, je m'étais enfermé dans mon propre cercueil entouré de ces deux magnifiques créatures bien malgré moi .

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers une petite tombe que je ne connaissais que trop bien, dans ma main il y avait deux fleurs : Une rose rouge sang et une rose d'un bleue sombre payé chez un fleuriste quelques heures plus tôt .

« je ne saurai jamais te voir grandir, et cela est le plus grand regret de ma vie, Satsuki je te confie aux anges . »

J'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de moi mais malgré moi, je m'effondrais presque aussitôt à genoux sur l'herbe, les mains plaqués contre sa tombe, je déversais toute ma tristesse, cela faisait tellement longtemps et jamais je n'ai pu oublier cette petit présence, ses petits doigts se crispant sur les miens, ses yeux noirs comme du charbon et ses cheveux noir ébène déjà présent à son arrivée, JAMAIS !

Je n'ai voulu que son bien mais au final je n'ai rien su faire, je n'ai jamais pu voir ses yeux une deuxième fois, le destin en a voulu autrement, les anges me l'ont repris et moi j'étais seul, désespérer avec des nouveaux amis certes ! Mais ça ne changera rien … ça ne changera plus rien . Je me retournais complètement, je ne dirai pas adieu, ça jamais elle méritait que je m'en souvienne encore, elles méritaient toutes une place dans mon cœur et aussi grande qu'elle soit, j'acceptais enfin qu'elles vivent en moi .

Chez moi, je ne savais quoi faire, j'étais partie de ce cimetière quelques heures plus tôt et enfin j'ai pu respirer les différents parfums qui hébergeait chez moi .

C'est décider, je devrais faire face à mon passé et face à ce futur indécis, je ne vendrai pas cette maison, trop de souvenirs la hantait ! Et même si elle me rendait malheureux quelque part elle faisait toujours de moi un homme heureux .

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone de Nana retentit dans toute la maison mais je ne savais pas où je l'avais mise et ça commençait à m'énerver, après un ans ils pourraient s'informer sur la mort de ma petite amie, putain !

Quand Nana m'a téléphoné c'était … Dans ma salle ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je courais pour répondre à un coup de téléphone espérant secrètement l'appelle de Nana .

Arrivé là, la sonnerie se tut brutalement, qui que ce soit, il a de toute façons abandonnée, je pris le téléphone blanc et regardais tout de même la personne qui avait appeler : « Nana » .

Humm, je lui manque à ce point là ? Devant les 19 appels manqués je ne pouvais retenir un sourire taquin et malgré moi j'appuyais sur la touche 'appeler'

« -Putain, je vais te tuer mec tu sais pas répondre, NON ?! Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas quand on ne décroche pas tout de suite … Mais ce n'est peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination après tout …

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon téléphone …

-Et monsieur. Jesaistout, comment je fais pour deviner ton numéro ?

-Me le demander quand je te prenais dans les bras ne t'aurais pas fais de tord non ? Mais je suppose que c'était plus marrant de me faire un doigt d'honneur avant de t'en aller ?

-Exactement, monsieur. Jesaistout et il se trouve que cette étreinte était plus qu'innatendue et inhabituel, tu prend souvent des inconnues dans les bras et en plus sous la pluie ?

-Non… à par quand je sais qu'elles finiront dans mon lit ! Je le rajoutais en souriant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se dise que je ne faisais que batifoler mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant de le rajouter !

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas finie dans ton lit, je te signale, idiot .

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps »

Elle ne m'a pas répondu, mais au bout du fil je pouvais entendre qu'elle fulminait et qu'en plus elle grognait comme un chien qui a la rage, c'était toute fois une image hilarante à imaginer .

« -Je ne t'ai pas appeler pour entendre des conneries, sinon je me contenterais de Nobu! À l'arrière j'entendu un « mais hé ! » bien articulé, je suppose que cette diablesse l'avait fait exprès.

-Oh .. Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-Parceque je participe à une émission !

-Géniale… Et ? Je ne savais pas en quoi cela me regardait mais je sentais déjà le coup foireux .

-Humm, Est-ce que tu peux jouer pour moi quand je chanterai ?

-Hahaha … c'est une blague n'Est-ce pas ? Tu vois ! Je ris déjà, pas la peine d'aller plus loin stupide rockeuse ! Elle se foutait de moi où je rêvais ?!

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je ne connais qu'un pianiste et c'est toi !

-Hors de question. »

Et sans en dire plus, je raccrochais et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai laissé sonnée le téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme lui aussi .

Je suppose qu'elle m'en veut déjà et qu'elle est entrain de ruiner ma réputation pendant une discution avec ses amis .

En souriant, je pensais juste ' Mais quel réputation Ren ? Tu n'en as jamais eu idiot ! '

« La nuit porte conseil, Ren »

Après même une seule nuit, j'étais persuadée que j'allais craquer, je me devais de l'aider, elle était tellement talentueuse que je m'en voudrai si jamais elle ne perçait pas dans ce milieu et je pensais réellement qu'une rockeuse comme elle avait toute ses chance, quoiqu'elle chante à vrai dire elle pouvait faire un véritable carnage international .

J'allais au travail, toujours avec cette proposition en tête, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, mais je devais encore y réfléchir et je savais que de toute façons ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour lui répondre oui .

Et pourtant, rien que de la paperasse m'attendait à ce moment là et les deux jours qui vont passer ne seront que plus longues car sans réellement comprendre l'attitude soudainement froide de Takumi, je me suis mis en retrait, comprenant que rien n'allait dans sa vie, j'ai bien, de temps en temps voulu savoir ce qu'il n'y allait pas mais il m'a envoyé boulé sans trop de sentiments .

J'en avais même oublié la demande de Nana quelques temps, préoccupés par cet attitude médiocre, mais depuis trois jours, j'ai accepté le fait que pour la première fois il ne me dise rien, je pense que maintenant je peux ressentir l'ennuye de ne pas savoir ce qu'à l'autre où ce qui le tourmante, Takumi a du s'arracher les cheveux plus d'une fois devant tout mes secrets jamais révéler .

Mon téléphone avait sonné dans l'après midi, comprenant qu'on ne me rappellerait pas je l'ai fais moi-même, essayant de croire difficilement que l'appelle soit de Nana, j'avais à lui parler, entre autre, pour lui dire oui .

« -Allô ?

-Oh ! Vous m'avez sonnez … Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix, elle était masculine assez forte .

-Oh ! Ren c'est ça ?

-Euh .. Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu Nana chanter ?

-Oui, c'est merveilleux ….

-Hé bien, elle ne sera pas prises si son pianiste préfèrer n'est pas à l'émission dans dix petites minutes ..

-Qui … Qui êtes vous ?

-Nobu . Mais dépêche toi !

- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro d'abord ?!

-Est-ce que c'est plus important que la performance de Nana ?

-Non . Où est l'émission ?

-à Tokyo, à l'émission « Liberty voice »

Sur ce je raccrochais comprenant que je ne devais à présent pas prendre le temps, je voulais vraiment que Nana soit choisit et je ferais tout pour ça !

Je courais, hélant des taxis qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, j'avais oublié toute politesse et je balançais des injures aux personnes qui étaient devant moi et qui ne s'écartaient pas de mon chemin, je devais réussir avant que ça ne soit à son tour !

Abandonnant les taxis, je courais comme un fou à travers la ville, demandant ça et là le chemin le plus court pour y être .

Et quand j'y suis arrivé, elle était là sur le devant de la scène essayant de s'expliquer tant bien que mal, voulant à tout prix chanter même sans pianiste, je voyais le visage des juristes et leurs réponses allaient violement frapper l'air et sans y prêter attention, je bouscula un type de la sécurité et courut sur la scène sous ses injures .

« -Excuser, je suis en retard, Est-ce que je peux jouer maintenant ?

-Ren, qu'Est-ce que tu …?!

-Je suis venue pour t'aider, que vas-tu chanter ?

-Et … Eternal snow ..

-je vois, je vais faire de mon mieux . »

Les juristes étaient d'accord, et me firent un signe de la tête pour que je prenne place sur le siège en velours blanc, passant doucement mes doigts sur le clavier, je commença à jouer quand Nana était prête, devant la foule et plus belle que jamais, fière de pouvoir chanter devant eux .

Mes yeux était clos, je jouais avec mon cœur, pour elle et ce talent, pour elles et leurs souvenirs, mes doigts commençèrent à jouer avec une extrême douceur, une grâce que je ne me connaissais pas et qui pourtant devant ce piano inconnu était bel et bien présente .

« Depuis que je porte cet amour pour toi,

Je me demande combien de temps déjà s'est écoulé?

Mes sentiments, eux n'ont cessé de croître.

Je me demande si tu t'étais aperçu de mes sentiments.

Bien que j'en ai jamais dit un mot.

Ils sont comme la neige qui continue de tomber et de s'empiler paisiblement

Hold me tit lorsque j'en ressens le besoin .

Le sentiment d'aimer quelque un j'aurais préféré ne pas le

Connaître .

I love you mes larmes veulent pas s'arrêter.

Dans cette situation, j'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir

Rencontré .

Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu occupes mes pensées ?

Mes soupirs voilent la vitre de ma fenêtre .

Mon cœur vacillant comme la flamme d'une chandelle,

Maintenant que celle-ci fond, je me demande si elle ne s'

Éteindra pas ?

Hold me tit fort, presque au point de me briser .

Pour que dans ce vent hivernal glacial de la tempête de neige,

Où nous nous rencontrons, je ne frissonne plus .

I miss you chaque fois que je pense à toi .

Encore seul ce soir, je serre contre moi ton cache-nez fait main.

Si la neige continue de tomber pour l'éternité,

Je me demande si elle réussira à ensevelir mes

Sentiments pour toi ?

Hold me tit lorsque j'en ressens le besoin .

Le sentiment d'aimer quelque un j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître.

I love you ce sentiment déborde de ma poitrine.

Sous ce ciel d'hiver j'ai envie de crier.

Je veux te voir maintenant, tout de suite.

'Hold me tigh'

'I love you ' »

« Tu sais Nana, dés que j'ai vu cette foule se levé, j'ai tout de suite sût que jamais tu ne changerai, tes bras se sont élevés, en transe tu en pleurais même mais tu n'as pas été la seule, tous criait ton nom, comme si c'était une évidence, c'était toi qu'ils voulaient et attendaient depuis longtemps .»

J'étais à l'ombre, en cette soirée chaude, elle ne m'avait pas remercié mais qu'importe elle m'a déjà remercier en chantant de toute son âme devant des milliers de téléspectateurs, je souriais niaisement, ça me rendait juste heureux bizarrement rien n'aurait pu atténuer mon bonheur, j'avais été là et l'avait aider et c'est tout .

J'avais encore ce même sourire le lendemain, bizarrement il n'avait pas osé partir et quelques jours plus tard en reprenant le travail, je m'arrêtais devant le cimetière, j'y entrais à présent sans craindre le passé et y déposa mes fleurs, leurs racontais à toutes que j'avais pu enfin toucher le bonheur depuis leurs départs et leurs disaient à quel point je les aimais sans faille même si je ne croyais en rien, avec ces filles j'avais tendances à tout croire et en tout et c'est-ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez elles .

Doucement, je courrais au boulot prêt à raconter quelque chose de ma vie, juste pour prouver à Takumi qu'il était vraiment un ami pour moi . Juste pour ça oui, mais bizarrement je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir, que pour lui c'était vraiment une preuve.

Encore une fois, c'était plutôt désert, ici il n'y avait personnes dans les hall, juste un bon travailleur entrain d'écrire sur son ordi, de faire des schémas à la main, répertorier, classer et signer, je n'avais jamais trouvé ça important mais je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ma passion et je devais bien avouer que cette vie monotone au final me plaisait bien, c'était l'idée d'être entouré d'un ami aussi bavard que Takumi qui au final m'avait rendu le sourire, ce n'est qu'un bref instant mais si lui avait le pouvoir de faire ça je parie qu'une femme dans cet univers saurait faire durer le plaisir au maximum, après tout …

«Je n'attendais ici qu'un miracle»

Arrivé à son bureau, je rentrai sans réelle permission et ne toqua même pas, je le retrouvais affalé sur une tonne de dossier, endormi ou déprimé en tout cas, son état n'avait fait qu'empirer .

Je soupirais, j'aurais du y aller il y a déjà quelques jours, au moins le réconforter mais je n'ai pas sût trouver les bon mots et c'était évident que ça devenait de plus en plus grave .

« -Hey Takumi, Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me parler ?

-Je pense que oui, il releva la tête devant moi, et sous ces yeux ce n'était que cerne .

-Oh … »

Sans un mot de plus, je m'assis en face de son bureau prêt à écouter mais avant tout prêt à dévoiler une petite partie de ma vie .

« -Avant que tu me parles, j'aimais te dire quelque chose Takumi et j'espère que tu prendras ça comme ce que je veux faire passer .

-Hein ? Il me regarda étonné et ne sachant quoi dire il se tût en se mettant droit sur son siège

-Tu sais, dans ma vie j'ai aimé deux femmes et je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça avant, mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre elles ont toujours été importantes pour moi et jamais je ne les oublirais, elles m'ont donné tant de joies, qu'il m'est impossible d'en éprouvé tant aujourd'hui . Parfois, c'est vrai, je suis heureux, parce que tu es là Takumi et il y aussi cette autre personnes qui me rend le sourire mais jamais et je le sais jamais je ne serais heureux tout le temps tout simplement parce qu' aujourd'hui une partie de moi est morte, un morceau de mon cœur envolé au cieux avec elles …

Oui, aujourd'hui elles ne sont plus là et crois moi j'aurais aimé les sauver, tu sais que j'ai déjà été marié ?

-Non …

-Et que j'ai eu une enfant durant cet union …

-Mais … Où est elle ?

-Partie avec ma femme, je m'en voudrais tout les jours tu sais, on descendait de la maternité, Satsuki dans ses bras, moi heureux en ne regardant que mon bébé et en tenant ma femme à ses épaules . Une voiture fonçait sur moi et je n'avais rien vu tellement admiratif devant ce nouveau né, elle par contre elle l'a vu, elle s'est détaché de moi et sans une ombre d'hésitation elle s'est mise devant en me poussant derrière, je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait, un cri est survenu, perçant, affreux, et des pleures incessant qui s'estompaient petit à petit dans cette nuit noire .

Elles sont mortes dans mes bras, et dès que les urgentistes arrivèrent, ils ont sût qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire .

J'ai eu une dépression beaucoup plus importantes que tout ce que tu imagines, quelques fois tu sais j'ai songé à me tuer et quelques fois j'ai essayé et ce sont mes échecs qui finissaient par me tuer et puis Nana est arrivé tel un ange, elle m'a relevé, m'a sourit et m'a citer une de ses citations enfantines, j'ai vécu un an avec elle et j'étais heureux sans oublier ma profonde tristesse pour autant et dès que son inspiration est venu, elle m'a fait une toile, celle-ci raconte notre histoire, quelque fois je la regarde et tout mes souvenirs se jettent sur moi et malgré moi je sourie en pleurant ..

-Ren … Oh mon dieu, je me sens tellement minable !

-Pourquoi ? Je le regardais perplexe, quelques larmes avaient coulé sur nos visages dût à l'émotion

-Car mon histoire est carrément débile ! Et toi là, tu me fais confiance alors que moi je n'ai pas daigné te dire quoi que ce soit !

-Aucune histoire n'est débile à raconter ni à conserver, je ne te juge pas .

-Tu sais, moi et Layla on s'est toujours connu, on est des amis d'enfance .

-Oh ! Je ne le savais pas, je croyais que tu rêvais d'une chanteuse que tu ne pouvais atteindre, désolée ..

-Vraiment ?! Pff, connard, t'aurais pu me le dire, il souriait malgré lui comprenant que ce n'était que malentendu .

-Allez raconte, l'origine de ton malaise avec Layla !

-Hum, je l'ai toujours aimé, elle non et ne croit pas que je n'ai jamais fais ma déclaration mais elle m'a rejeté complètement ! Et là, elle sortait avec le batteur de son groupe Trapnest sauf qu'il l'a trompé et je peux te jurer que si elle ne m'avait pas empêcher, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains !

-Tu sais, je te comprend mais tu ne peux rien faire, tu devrais au moins sourire, je sais que ça te fait mal et que ça te touche vraiment .

Mais crois moi ça ne sert à rien .

-Tu as raison, tu n'es pas si abrutit que ça à ce que je vois, il souriait à mes conseils et tel un grand frère je le pris dans les bras et même si il y répondait favorablement il cru bon de rajouter : Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore de ce bord là …

-Abrutit ! »

Le restant de la journée n'était que rigolade, et je pris conscience de notre amitié, je savais que c'était un ami, mais je me trompais peut-être car de toute évidence il devenait un bien meilleur ami .

Je partais sans un mot à la fin de mon travail, trop crevé pour saluer mes collègues et sans regard je rentrais chez moi, conscient que demain serait un autre jour .


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Je t'oublierai …

_« Tu sais Ren, il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappe, la première est quand tu es venu sur cet émission à l'improviste, sous mon regard stupéfait, la deuxième quand tu as commencé à jouer au piano alors que nous n'avions même pas répéter ensemble la troisième, le fait que tu sois fabuleux sous toutes les coutures »_

Malgré toutes ces questions, je ne comprend pas cet acte .

Il m'a juste sourit éclairé par les projecteurs il m'a soufflé quelques mots doux et s'est retourné pour jouer le morceau qui me tenait tant à cœur .

Que devais-je dire ? Un simple ' merci ' sans aucune forme ou vérité, non je voulais sans aucun doute être sincère, lui faire plaisir à mon tour.

Je ne sais pas ou du moins je ne sais plus ! Cet homme me laissait perplexe, comment faisait il pour me rendre hors de moi ? Pour me rendre si …. Non ! Ce n'est pas le mot, je refuse ! Ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant que je ne suis pas tomber amoureuse de quelque un que je ne sais plus comment ça se passe .

Je restais là fixant le plafond qui semblait faire partit d'un monde irréel, j'aurais du simplement lui dire merci, l'embrasser sur la joue et partir loin, très loin de lui .

Mon seul lien avec lui s'appelait Nana et bien qu'il n'y avait aucune forme de pitié sur son visage, je pouvais deviner aisément qu'il se sentait tout simplement obliger de m'aider à savourer mes premiers pas sur la scène .

Je voulais plus, toujours plus, son visage me souriant n'était que plus beaux sous les applaudissement d'une foule en délire, je voulais son talent, sa voix suave et masculine et son côté si charmeur qui m'avait éblouie dès que je l'avais aperçus se disputer avec Reina Komatsu .

Il faisait partie des hommes que je trouvais tout simplement 'beau' et pour être tout à faite sincère, je ne sais pas comment Hatchi a put lui faire ça, je la revois encore dans les bras d'un autre homme déclarée que Ren n'était qu'un innocent ignorant et je me vois entrain de lui rire au nez, déclarant qu' Hatchi ne serait jamais éduquée correctement même amoureuse .

Mais quelques part, quand je surprenais leurs discutions téléphonique, je voyais une larme couler le long de son visage et je me disais qu'au point où elle en était peut-être qu'elle devait simplement se laisse dompter par cet amour qui la rongeait et savourer toutes ses années avec lui, endurer la vieillesse et la maladie, qu'importe elle n'a jamais voulue, elle essuyait ses larmes et me souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais je n'avais jamais été dupe, quand elle souriait ou pleurait quelque part là où personne n'a jamais su aller je savais à quel point elle se torturait .

Quoiqu'on dise, je me sentirai toujours moi-même coupable Nobu et moi nous lui avions certainement déchirer le cœur mais on ne voulait plus de ça ! On voulait que la Nana sincère revienne, que la Nana souriante et prudente revienne de ses cendres mais nous savions que sa vengeance avait déjà pris un tournant décisif faisant de Ren le spectateur qui souffrirait à la fin et faisant de nous un amant et une meilleure ami incapable d'aider l'être qui leur est chère .

Mais quel avait été son rôle à elle ? Elle nous a fait endurer à chacun de nous un mélange de haine et de tristesse, je ne sais pas en toute honnêteté pourquoi elle est morte et je n'oserai probablement jamais demander ça mais quelques part j'étais curieuse .

Curieuse parce que je la connaissais, son tempérament, sa folie et le plus important sa vengeance qui a du sûrement causé sa perte .

Alors que je rêvassais encore sur ces actes une idée me vient à l'esprit, ne voulait il pas connaître quelques un de ses souvenirs, ne voulait il pas faire son deuil en douceur avec quelques bonheurs ou souffrances qu'elle aurait put endurer tout au long de sa jeunesse ?

Naïvement, je pensais à lui cacher la vérité, Hatchi ne l'aurait jamais trompé et même si ce n'était que mensonge ça le rendrait heureux .

Mais je pensais déjà à ma culpabilité car dans un coin de mon cœur une part de moi se serrait crispée, malheureuse de devoir mentir pour rendre le sourire à un homme que je trouvais digne d'amour .

Quelques larmes viennent me secouer de spasme, est-ce que j'en aurais vraiment le courage ?

De rage, je les essuyais d'une seule main, persuadée de pouvoir être forte à ce moment là et sans grande conviction, je l'appelai espérant une parole réconfortante ou du moins quelques mots doux qui j'en suis sûre me toucheront au plus profond de mon âme .

« -Allô, une voix quelque peu endormit me répondit .

-Ren … C'est moi Nana

-Nana ? Je dois encore venir t'aider à l'improviste sur la scène ? J'apercevais sans grand mal un petit rictus s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Haha, très marrant Ren ! Mais je voulais te remercier …

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, oui .

-D'accord, je te remercie de tes remerciement, je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il s'en fichait pas mal mais je ne lui avais pas tout dis et plus le temps passait, moins j'en avais envie .

-Je … j'aimerai te remercier d'une manière spécial, on pourrait aller en rendez-vous ? Dans un coin sympa … Enfin tu comprend ..Non ? Je doutais de ma voix tremblante et je me contrôlais pour ne pas raccrocher et partir en courant .

-Bien sûr pourquoi pas ? Tant que tu n'as pas le projet de me faire un strip-tease …

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es pire que Nobu, idiot ! Il me faisait rire malgré moi

-Nobu ! Oh, d'ailleurs remercie le grâce à lui je viens peut-être de rencontrer mon 'miracle'

-Ton 'miracle' ?

-Oui, un jour je t'expliquerai peut-être …

-Au fait, pour le rendez-vous ? J' étais hésitante, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais de toute évidence Nobu l'avait aidé et ça dans mon dos .

-Hum, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec Nana alors que je pense que tu aimeras aussi ! Et si on allait à un petit restaurent Italien ?

-J'aimerai oui …

-Alors on se retrouve au soir, je viendrai en voiture, n'oublie pas de me donner ton adresse par message, à tantôt Nana … J'étais comme paralysée par sa voix, si douce … Si bienveillante . »

Sans un mot de plus, je raccrochais prête à m'écrouler je me maudissais de vouloir veiller sur la paix d'Hatchiko, après tout ce que tu as fais Hatchi est-ce que j'ai le droit de le sauver, lui ?

Je ne l'aime pas et je ferai en sorte de ne pas te trahir mais c'est à cause de toi qu'il souffre ! C'est à cause de ta vengeance stupide Hatchi dis moi toi qui est intelligente, comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ?! Comment as-tu pu le laisser alors qu'il avait besoin de toi ?

Oui, je t'aime Hatchi, parfois je me demandais même si tu n'étais pas plus importante pour moi, parfois mon cœur se serrait en te voyant dans les bras de Nobu, tellement jalouse de ton amour pour lui .

_« Le seul que tu as aimé Hatchi n'était pas Ren, tes larmes ne coulaient que par culpabilité… N'Est-ce pas ?»_

Je me sentais mal, mal de mentir à Ren, mal tout simplement pour lui car il aurait mériter autre chose, une autre personnes qu'elle, parfois je me demandais dans des accès de colère comment elle pouvait nous faire ça, comment elle pouvait être aussi malsaine avec l'être qui l'aimait même si elle n'était déjà plus là …. Et parfois, une part de logique se présentait à moi et je savais qu'elle-même se sentait coupable, délaissée aussi par sa sœur, Leïla qui avouons-le un instant n'était pas le plus bel ange sur terre mais elle a eu le mérite d'être vraiment tombée amoureuse de Ren .

Mais de toute ma vie de mortelle, je ne m'en voudrais que pour une seule chose, je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas été là quand elle à pris cette décision fatale, qui nous as laissés vraiment dans la peine, la tristesse et la culpabilité, car j'en suis sûre elle n'est pas morte d'une maladie ni d'un accident, non Nana était bien trop intelligent et futée pour ça …

Malgré ça, après avoir révéler mon adresse à Ren, je partais m'écrouler sur le canapée blanc qui prenait toute la place devant cette grande fenêtre blanche sans buée, sans une pensée pour le passé je pris ce pourquoi j'allais mourir et l'alluma à l'aide d'une allumette, rejetant ma tête en arrière je pris une grande bouffée avant de le recracher tout en fixant le plafond, n'ayant aucune envie de redescendre sur Terre .

Mais à l'heure du dîner, alors que j'étais encore là fixant le plafond, m'interrogeant sur l'au-delà et ses mystères, je sursautais à la première sonnerie du téléphone et rencontrais subitement le mur derrière ma tête, ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

« -Hum, quoi ? J'avais raccroché de mauvaise humeur malgré moi

-C'est Ren, je t'ai réveillé peut-être ? Il y avait ce satané petit rictus que je ne pouvais déjà pas blairé .

-Non, pas vraiment que veux tu ?

-Je suis juste en bas de ton appartement, attendant que Cruella vienne daigné montrer son manteau de fourrure »

J'avais déjà raccrocher, il n'avait pas vraiment tord, je poussais un long soupir avant de me redresser en un saut sur mes longues jambes vêtues de bas opaque d'une couleur intense .

J'enfilais une paire de Doc Martens noir et sans broncher je pris ce pourquoi il m'avait appeler Cruella, une magnifique veste en fourrure mauve dévoilant un charme certain .

Je partais sans faire plus attention à mon appartement et descendais déjà les sept escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée . Je n'avais encore pas pris ma décision, devrais je dire que Nana n'a jamais été celle qu'elle semblait lui montrer ? Ou devrais-je simplement garder ça en mémoire et lui mentir à nouveau sur l'origine de ses sentiments . Quoiqu'il en soit, à présent je me sentais coupable de quelque chose qu'elle avait garder secret jusqu'à sa mort .

Mais après avoir passée la porte d'entrée et l'avoir vu, une cigarette à la main, le regard sombre et rivé vers moi, vêtu de noir il me semblait être le diable gardien et sans me cachée je le regardais ébahie comme si une apparition céleste était venue à moi, je me sentais bête oui mais même si j'agissais probablement comme une collégienne devant le garçon le plus populaire, lui n'en avait rien à faire, il me regardait juste, neutre .

Je me demandais combien de temps cette contemplation allait durer, je ne m'ennuyais certes pas, je le détaillais scrupuleusement et lui ne bronchait toujours pas, son éternel rictus l'avant abandonné et tout sourire l'avait quitté depuis l'autre jour, je ne comprenais pas ce brusque changement, que lui était-il arrivé ? Se doutait il de ce que je cachais où c'est la chose que je devais lui dire qui le tient si calme ? Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la passion et sans que je sache pourquoi cela m'attirait .

« - Bonsoir, Nana

-Bonsoir, Ren »

Ils se passaient quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose qui semblait nous perturber à ce moment là j'ignorais ce que c'était mais bientôt je devrais ouvrir les yeux et avancer .

Je m'avançais vers lui, aucun sentiment ne passait le barrage de mon visage, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache lire dans mes pensées et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit cette lueur mystique au fond de mon regard .

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin dans sa voiture, une jolie berline noir, j'étais dans les nuages et lui fixait la route comme si elle était sacrée, je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi faire, un souvenir de Leïla et de Nana me fit sourire, c'était peut-être ça qu'il voulait, des souvenirs heureux avec des personnes heureuse mais pourrais-je vraiment lui faire croire qu'aucune tâche sombre n'avait détruite la famille Komatsu ? J'en doutais fortement tandis qu'on s'engageait dans une petite allée où les voitures stationnaient .

« -Nous y voilà, soupira Ren .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles … Perdu .

-Je le suis, je l'étais au téléphone mais je me cachais simplement, je me demande toujours pourquoi tu veux dîner avec moi et dans quel sens tu veux me remercier ! Il avait les yeux clos, il semblait perdu et désemparé .

-Tu as dis à Reina que tu voulais savoir des souvenirs, heureux ou non pour faire ton deuil n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais…?

-Tu oublies qu'on a été amies ? Je sais ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai, Ren !

-Non, tu ne sais qu'une partie Nana, je ne suis pas si prévisible que ça .

-Ha …

-Veux-tu vraiment dîner ? Ce restaurant … Je n'aurai jamais du venir ici . »

Je me retournais vers lui, le pensait il vraiment et dans quel sens ? Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau et surtout pas pour lui, alors que je détournais le regard, il reprit la parole en regardant droit devant lui.

« -C'est ici que j'ai demandé la main de Nana … Elle m'a juste regardé, son verre de vin rouge à la main, la bouche entrouverte d'où ne passait que le silence et ses cheveux flottant au gré du vent .

J'étais extasié devant elle, elle semblait si pure, si belle mais le silence m'a vite rendu anxieux, quelque minutes plus tard elle était sortie de son mutisme et comme une hache qui s'abat froidement sur un corps sans vie, elle me dit alors la réponse que j'ai tant redouté : Non .

Je l'ai juste regardé partir, elle semblait pleurer pourtant encore aujourd'hui je ne comprend pas sa réaction, ça aurait dût être moi la personne qui pleurait de désespoir .

Quelques heures après, quand j'eu finis de regarder le vide, je rentrai chez moi, redoutant le moment où moi et Nana devront parler … Mais ce jour là dans notre chambre, je ne vis qu'un cadavre au coup bleuâtre pendu au dessus du lit, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit mais j'ai eu l'impression de mourir pour la troisième fois »

Alors c'était ça, je m'étais bêtement vexée et maintenant je me sens terriblement triste, je sais à présent pourquoi elle a fait ça, je le sais car c'est évident, elle avait remarqué durant cette soirée fatale qu'elle avait été trop loin, qu'à présent il ne demandait que de se faire un destin avec elle et elle a fuit comme elle le pouvait car elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec Ren, elle le savait sa place n'était pas près de lui et pendant combien de temps a-t-elle pu jouer aussi naïvement la femme éperdument amoureuse de son beau-frère sans penser une seule seconde qu'il ne pourrait pas lui-même en tomber amoureux au point de lui demander sa main . Mais même si cela à pu la troubler … Pourquoi se suicider ? Le mystère restait toujours présent et j'avais du mal à comprendre, elle nous a fait du mal et ce à tout le monde . . .

« - J'ignore pourquoi elle a fait ça, c'est un crime d'agir comme elle a put faire, tu sais au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours aimée . Elle était le soleil et moi la lune, on était complètement différentes et encore aujourd'hui j'en ris car de cette différence est née une véritable amitié je n'aurai jamais pu lui dire qu'elle comptait plus que tout mais je suis sûre que de là où elle est, elle le savait plus que quiconque mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, car elle a fait des choses horrible en le sachant parfaitement, à peine prononcer cette phrase qu'une larme coulait sur mon visage pour finir sa route dans mon cou et enfin se disperser .

-Étais-tu amoureuse d'elle, Nana ? La voix de Ren me semblait si lointaine et pourtant dans un murmure je lui répondis sincèrement .

-Non, mais elle était la seule qui comptait pour moi . »

Il n'a rien osé faire, il m'a regardé simplement comme un ami aurait pu faire comme Nana aurait pu faire . Il s'est séparé de son état neutre et dans un soupire je pu comprendre tout son désarroi .

« - Nana, Est-ce qu'elle avait une vie heureuse ? Ren ne me regardait pas et je le savais même en restant là, les yeux clos et le visage blême penché sur le côté .

-Tout les humains diraient que oui mais Hatchi voulait plus, toujours plus pour elle sa vie, ses parents trop joyeux étaient banales ce n'était pas une fille qui aimait les choses monotones, elle aimait que sa vie ressemble à un mauvais roman d'intrigue .

-Et toi, Nana ?

-Moi ? J'aimais bien sa famille, son sourire et ses éclats de voix me poursuivent même dans mes rêves.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas connu ça, ils m'ont toujours détestés pour leur avoir pris leurs filles .

-Ils ne te détestent pas pour ça, ils te détestent car avec toi elles ont été heureuse jusqu'à leur morts .

-Nana … ou plutôt Hachi me disait qu'elle ne voulait plus leur parler, qu'ils avaient essayer de démolir ce que j'étais …

-Tu dois comprendre …. Même si ces parents étaient merveilleux, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles rencontrent l'amour avec des gens tel que toi… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne voudrai pas te le dire, mais il y 'a longtemps quand Nana avait quinze ans et Leïla dix-huit ans, ils ont promis à leurs filles de les protéger et de choisir leurs beaux princes charmant .. Hun, quand j'y pense c'était plutôt ironique, Nana a rencontré Shöji un beau gars mais pas vraiment fidèle puis Leïla est arrivée, son air félin chassant toutes les bonnes intentions de ce dernier avec une démarche que personne n'aurait pu copier. Ça a vraiment anéantit Hatchi ….Je crois qu'elle l'aimait . » j'avais un air navré comme si tout cela c'était passé hier, je crois que Ren l'a remarqué bien sûr il n'a rien dit mais il s'est contenté de sourire et de m'offrir une accolade masculine, même si merde j'aurai pu me passer de ça .

Il s'était enfin dit que même si c'était un restaurant qui recelait trop de souvenirs, il ne pouvait pas me laisser là le ventre criant à la famine .

On s'était rué vers l'entré comme des fauves qui n'attendaient plus que leurs rations quotidienne de viandes mais dès que mon pied passa la porte, je du retenir un gémissant de surprise .

Le restaurant était tout sauf classique, il y avait là une présence Italienne certaine les murs était garnit de papier peints et ces derniers étaient loin d'être bon marché, des spirales dorée s'entrecroisaient et le nom du restaurant était étalée sur le centre, répéter à plusieurs reprises sur les tables et les chaises qui eux était en velours vert olive .

Des plantes vertes faisaient toute la décoration et même si j'étais gênée par cette aspect richissime des choses Ren, lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau, il ne faisait que regarder le menu qui lui était en cuire . Non je ne m'y ferai jamais .

Nous avons parler de choses et d'autres sans revenir sur le sujet Hachi-Leïla que je voulais à tout prix éviter, j'appris qu'il faisait du piano depuis sa plus tendre enfance et que dans son deuil il avait laisser sa passion s'éteindre jusqu'à maintenant et tout doucement, dans un murmure presque inaudible il me révéla que ma venue n'était peut-être pas un hasard et que c'était sûrement le fruit de son œuvre .

Croyant qu'il était entrain de rigoler, je lui dis aussi doucement que ma voix rauque le permit qu'il n'était sûrement qu'un magicien de l'ombre, m'attirant inexorablement à lui dès qu'il pensait à moi et ce fut dans un tintement de verre qu'on conclut cette hypothèse .

_« Dis moi Ren, devant ce dîner fabuleux n'avait tu pas ressentis ce sentiment indescriptible qui nous liait ? Moi si, j'étais troublée autant par ta beauté que par ce que je ressentais . »_

_Il m'a ramené à mon appartement tout de suite après, un sourire collée au visage qui malheureusement n'atteignit pas ses yeux sombre et sans vie ._

_Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, le rassuré et changer le cours de son destin comme si c'était à moi de faire ça …_

_Mes pieds m'entraînèrent péniblement à mon Nirvana et je du me faire violence pour ne pas dégager la vieille et ses courses de dix huit kilos dans l'excaliers . _

_Mais dès que je touchais la porte, une douleur étrange immergea entre mes omoplates, je crois que je deviens vieille …Merde ._

_Sans m'en occuper plus, j'ouvris la porte, la referma et n'hésitais pas une seule seconde sur l'endroit qui ferait instaurer mes points de vie … La geekette qui était en moi reprenait vie mais d'un mouvement de tête je sus que ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. _

_« -Bonsoir Nana, je t'ai manqué ? _

_-Hu ! Espèce de con ! »_


End file.
